Two Wheels Good
Two Wheels Good is the sixteenth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot Lord Callan is having a special birthday ball, and Spencer has to take the Duke and Duchess to Callan Castle. The Duke has prepared a speech as well as bringing a present. The Duke reminds Spencer that they must get to the castle on time, and Spencer promises that he will not let them down. Spencer's first stop is at Knapford, where the Thin Controller has just arrived on his bicycle to have a meeting with the Fat Controller. Mr. Percival tells him that he prefers to ride his bike, as "two wheels are best." Bertie disagrees and thinks that four wheels are best, while Thomas likes his six wheels. Spencer arrives and boasts that twenty wheels are the very best. The Duke reminds Spencer of his job, so Spencer sets off again. Spencer speeds along confidently, when suddenly his valve gear snaps and he slows to a stop, unable to go on. The Duke begins to worry about being late when Thomas arrives. He teases Spencer about his twenty wheels letting him down, and offers to take the Duke and Duchess the rest of the way to the castle, to which they agree. But Thomas has not gone very far before he has to stop to avoid hitting a fallen tree. Bertie pulls up, and offers to take the Duke and Duchess himself. As they climb aboard, Bertie boasts that four wheels are best. Bertie hurries towards the castle through the quiet country roads. But suddenly he runs over some nails laying in the road, and punctures a tyre. The Duke is just about to give up hope when the Thin Controller arrives on his bicycle. The Duke tells him about his important destination, so Mr. Percival sets off to call for help. Soon, Harold arrives to pick up the Duke and Duchess. They quickly climb aboard and Harold flies them to the castle. Lord Callan greets them and asks where Spencer is. The Duke promises to tell him over dinner, and thanks Harold for his help. That evening at Knapford, Spencer feels very embarrassed for breaking down. But his valve gear has been fixed, and Bertie's flat tyre is mended too. Thomas still does not know how many wheels are the best, while the Fat Controller tries to ride Mr. Percival's bike, but he does not get the hang of it. Harold flies over the station, and Thomas realises that he did not even use his wheels. Characters * Thomas * Spencer * Annie * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lord Callan * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Percival * The Knapford Station Speaker * Clarabel (does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * A Schoolboy (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) Locations * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * M.C. BUNN * Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge * Callan Castle * The Cow Field * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer and The Duke of Boxford * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and The Duchess of Boxford * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, Lord Callan and Mr. Percival * Miranda Raison as the Knapford Station Speaker US * Joseph May as Thomas * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and The Duchess of Boxford * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt and Lord Callan * Kerry Shale as Harold and Mr. Percival * William Hope as The Duke of Boxford * Miranda Raison as The Knapford Station Speaker Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things for Lord Callan: ** His first appearance since The Great Discovery. ** His first speaking role since his debut in the seventh season. ** His first appearance in full CGI. * This episode marks the Duke's first speaking role since the sixteenth season episode, Welcome Stafford. * The plot is similar to the fifth season episode, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party where Sir Topham Hatt uses his car, Caroline, George and Thomas, as for the Duke and Duchess they use Spencer, Thomas, Bertie and Harold. * Instrumental snippets from the special The Adventure Begins can be heard throughout the episode. * The scene of Harold arriving at Callan Castle closely resembles the scene where he rescued the climbers from The Thomas Way. * The title of this episode is a reference to a famous quote "Four legs good" in George Orwell's "Animal Farm." *On December 31, 2017, when this show was removed from PBS Kids' lineup, this was the last episode to be broadcast. Goofs * When Mr. Percival uses the telephone, he faces away from the phone itself with the earpiece to his ear, but does not speak into the mouthpiece built into the box. The person receiving the call would not have been able to hear him properly. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Royal Spencer * Books - Race to Callan Castle/The Best Engines Ever * Engine Adventures - Thomas' Trusty Wheels * Magazine Stories - Harold to the Rescue! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Start Your Engines! US * Start Your Engines! * Season 19 (Digital Download) es:Todo Marcha Sobre Ruedas pl:Dwa Koła Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 episodes